Lógica aplastante
by Aya-Takemeaway
Summary: -¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer para elegir mejor si todos los tíos que conozco son idiotas? -No todos. -¿Ah no? -No, yo no soy un idiota. ShikaIno


_Un ShikaIno escrito hace un tiempo que me apeteció subir ;)_

_Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_._

**-.-.-.-.-LÓGICA APLASTANTE-.-.-.-.-**

Ella vuelve a sollozar acurrucada en el sofá, mientras él suspira viendo la misma escena de siempre. Los sollozos se convierten en hipidos y ella le habla con voz lastimera. Sus brazos cruzados le ocultan el rostro, pero no necesita verla para saber que sus ojos ya se han hinchado y las lágrimas han dejado su marca húmeda en las sonrojadas mejillas.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa a mí? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal esta vez? -Se limpia los ojos una vez más antes de continuar y a Shikamaru le parece preciosa incluso cuando llora, con los labios apretados y los ojos grandes mirando sin ver -He sido una buena novia, no lo he atosigado con preguntas e incluso he aceptado que salga con sus amigos sin quejarme de que no se quedara conmigo...

Él suspira una vez más pensando la palabra que mejor describe a esa mujer, pero no la dice, pues no quiere hacerla llorar aún más.

Ella le mira de pronto, con los ojos entrecerrados, analizando cada posible respuesta que le vaya a dar y pregunta.

-¿En qué he fallado esta vez?

La última vez que el mismo chico la había dejado, le dijo que ese perro al que ahora llamaba exnovio no era más que un mujeriego. Cuando había salido con el pintor incomprendido le dijo que el hombre tenía problemas con los sentimientos, y cuando le dijo sobre el marionetista, la tranquilizó comentando que estaba demasiado enamorado de sus marionetas para ser normal.

A pesar de que ella se atribuía cualquier error que pudo haber roto la relación, él siempre la tranquilizaba con sus palabras, liberando cualquier carga autoimpuesta de sus hombros.

-Es tu culpa.

Esta vez no.

-¿Qué?

-Que es tu culpa.

Lo observa por dos minutos enteros en silencio. Él se encuentra en el sillón de al lado, demasiado relajado para la bomba que acaba de soltar. Tenía que haberla consolado culpando al idiota que la acababa de dejar, después de todo es su amigo y como tal, tiene el deber de calmarla, pero solo se queda allí, sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra.

-¿Por qué?

Eso había sonado como un graznido, más ahora, con las lágrimas a punto de volver a salir y el nudo de la garganta que le impide respirar. Ella sigue intentando evitar que se escuchen los sollozos que buscan escapar de su rosada boca.

-Ino... -comienza, consciente del estado de la rubia- sabes que todos los tíos con los que sales tienen algún problema. Ya te dije la última vez que Kiba era un libertino de mierda, aún así volviste con él, y ahora él te ha dejado. Es verdad que los hombres con los que sales son unos idiotas, pero después de tantos intentos podrías empezar a elegir mejor.

Entre todo su discurso se ha levantado y dirigido al sofá de la rubia. Ahora le acaricia el suave pelo para relajarla y, aunque se resiste, ella termina dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro y cierra los ojos concentrándose en sus dedos.

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer para elegir mejor si todos los tíos que conozco son idiotas? -se queja.

Él sonríe y su mano baja hasta el cuello donde la piel se pone de gallina con su toque.

-No todos.

-¿Ah no? -podría adormecerse si no sintiera los estremecimientos que le provocan sus dedos. Es tan extraño...

-No, yo no soy un idiota.

Ella abre los ojos y se endereza para poder mirarlo. Intenta no pensar que eso tenga ningún significado oculto, aun así su corazón se acelera como el de un colibrí y su boca se seca.

Demasiado cerca. Demasiado. Más.

-Shika, yo...

Gime y su boca se mueve al lento compás. Él la besa despacio e intenso, sin prisas. Se siente extraño, siente su sabor en la punta de la lengua y luego por todos lados, su olor envolviendo todos sus sentidos.

Su amigo, su compañero... es Shikamaru, por dios. Entonces, qué es lo que le ha hecho para que sus palmas subiendo por sus curvas se sienta algo tan placentero. Se deja besar, recorrer, sus labios bajan a su cuello y se estremece con su simple aliento. Suspira, deja salir una exhalación que se pierde entre el calor de sus cuerpos.

Cuando al fin se separan ella se deja caer en su pecho.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

Él se encoge de hombros y le muestra una perezosa sonrisa.

-Ya sabes, mostrándote como somos los tipos normales, así nos distingues de los idiotas. -Sus ojos brillan cuando la mira y ella parece embelesada con esa nueva faceta de su mejor amigo.

Luego la puerta se abre y Chouji entra lleno de bolsas del super, arruinando cualquier conversación que pudieran tener.

-Ey, qué pasa.

-Lo de siempre -contesta Shikamaru, tranquilo, como si no la hubiera estado besando hasta perder el aliento solo instantes atrás-. A Ino la han vuelto a dejar.

-Oh... -asiente, entendiendo, y ella le pega en el brazo a Shikamaru y se levanta, digna y cabreada, para marcharse del salón.

Cierra con un portazo la puerta de su habitación y Shikamaru se ríe ligeramente. Chouji se gira hacia él.

-¿Tan mal le ha sentado? -pregunta, preocupado.

-Na, seguro que ya lo ha superado -comenta tirándose en el sofá dispuesto a echarse un siesta.

Todo estaba saliendo según su plan.

.

.

_¿No os pasa que por mucho que reviséis y reviséis siempre acaba por escaparse algún error que una vez publicado te salta a los ojos de lo estúpido que es?_

_A mí continuamente. No hay ni un fic que se salve._

_En cuanto a este ShikaIno, me dije, mientras leía los distintos relatos que tengo guardados por ahí: oye, pues esto no esta nada mal; así que aquí lo tenéis._

_Me encanta Shikamaru con su pereza absoluta y su mente calculadora y creo que hace un pareja bastante equilibrada con Ino._

_Hay otro fic de esta pareja, mío, que debería tener continuación -y sigue incompleto-, pero en cuanto a este, pues puede quedarse así. No creo que se quede mal como está. _

_Como siempre, todo depende de la diosa inspiración._

_Yo solo espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagáis saber ;)_

_Nos leemos, preciosas._


End file.
